xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Omniverse
The Omniverse is a collection of multiple Megaverse. It's everything that exists, doesn't exist, anything in between, below, above, anything any being within All can imagine it contains everything that could possibly exist. This structure is made out of pure God consciousness(energy) it is a(is contained by a) Morphogenetic field/Universal Time Matrix/Infinite fractal dimensional E8 lie group/Infinite tetrahedron grid/Infinite fractal fruit of life/Infinite tetractys/8 star tetrahedron/Infinite tree of life/Cosmic tree of life/Kathara grid/God worlds/Spacetime it is the 12 vibrational dimensions and the Superstring dimensions. The Omniverse is the ultimate sphere(Cosmic Egg) in heaven(Singularity/Psychic dimension/omnigalactic source/ethereal+Void) it is the Infinitum which is what the Singularity grows out of(The singularity is just pure energy and expands out of the infinitum). The Omniverse has always existed and always will exist(it is infinitely old) Structure The 3rd dimension is made out of 3D infinite tetrahedron grids(superstrings/xen particles) the 4th dimension is made out of 4D infinite tetrahedron grids so the higher dimensions are made out of higher dimensional infinite tetrahedron grids(infinite fractal/dimensional E8 lie group). This shows the higher dimensions contain the lower dimensions. This structure is a Morphogenetic field. This structure is made out of xen energy which is consciousness which corresponds to The Seven Planes of Consciousness and Matter/Cosmic Tree Of Life and the 12 frequency(vibrational) dimensions(which is encoded in the infinite fractal fruit of life which is the shape of this structure and each dimension is a multidimensional polygon which are encoded in the infinite fractal fruit of life and the dimension the polygon corresponds to is made out of that polygon) which corresponds to the Tree of life/Tetrahedron grids which corresponds to the 10 dimensions of string theory. (from my research i fount out that spacetime is a giant superstring fractal and that it is like a membrane) this structure is just like a spin network(LQG and gauge theories this could link them). Frequency If the infinite multyvers was a piano and each key was a dimension the frequency the piano would be tuned to is 432Hz and every 4th Octave(this is related to the 64 tetrahedron grid/Sri yantra) would be Om. All the frequencies added up is -1/12(-0.08333) which is the infinite fractal fruit of life which is based off 432Hz=KRYSTAL. Infinite multyvers The infinite multyvers is another name for the Omniverse it is made out of infinite Multiverses it is everything that could possibly exist. The infinite multyvers is a fractal it is a giant infinite tetrahedron grid it is made out of infinite(9xen) multiverses which are made out of infinite(9xen) universes which are made out of infinite(9xen) xen particles. The Infinite multyverse is also made out of multyverses made out of multiverses made out of multiverses...(to infinity) it is made out of any multiverse that could possibly exist. All universes exist in the same place at the same time. The infinite multyvers is infinite dimensional. The void singularity The Void singularity(Void) has infinite dimensions(they technically are not dimensions because infinite multyverses can have different frequencies) kind of like the infinite multyvers each dimension of void has a structure in the center of it that looks like an infinitum(which is extremely condensed void with a consciousness structure) because it is a infinitum without consciousness. This means there can be infinite Omniverses(infinite multyvers) our Omniverse is in the last dimension of void and will become the Omega Omniverse which is a infinite multyverse made out of infinite Omniverses. Cosmic Egg The Cosmic Egg contains the Omniverse and is the aura of the 8th star tetrahedron. Nine spheres of Heaven Dante's nine spheres of Heaven are the: * Moon * Mercury * Venus * the Sun * Mars * Jupiter * Saturn * the Fixed Stars * the Primum Mobile These are associated by Dante with the nine levels of the angelic hierarchy. The nine spheres are the 8 star tetrahedrons/Cosmic tree of life(when the top tree of life is a 12 tree grid the top sephirot is the 8th star tetrahedron) if you double the 12 tree grid and they shear the same sephirot this will create the 13, 14 and 15th dimensions the 12 tree grid will be the 9th sphere and the seven higher heavens(33 heavens). The nine spheres are the 9 worlds/realms(Norse religion). Logos Our galaxy was created by a single Logos and our sun is a sub-Logos of that Logos. A sub-Logos individualizes or differentiates the natural laws set up by its Logos. It also refines the cosmic mind into its specific archetypical mind, informed by the experience of earlier sub-Logoi. Humans are an example of sub-sub-Logoi. It is sort of a hierarchy from Creator to Logos on down to you but kind of like the soul is the same soul(consciousness) but subdivided. Thus, we are one. Logos Hierarchy * Creator/God (of the universe) * Logos (Galaxy) * Sub-Logos (Solar System) * "Sub-sub-logos" (Sun) * Planet -> You. The One Infinite Creator/God The Law of One states that there is only one, and that one is the Infinite Creator, which Ra also calls “Infinite Intelligence” and “Intelligent Infinity.” It is impossible to describe the “one undifferentiated intelligent infinity, unpolarized, full and whole” but It can be activated or potentiated. Each portion of the creation contains, paradoxically, the whole.(All of existance(infinite multyvers) is made out of Gods consciousness(energy/Unified Field/God source)) You and everything are a vibrational extension of the universal source energy. Megaverse A Megaverse is a collection of infinite Multiverses, some Membraneverses, Kiloverses and a Hyperverse is in the center. It is different from a Metaverse, because a Megaverse is physical. Our megaverse is infinite. it is a 16+2 dimensional, self-containing, infinite set of an infinite amount of simultaneously existing multiverses, that represent an infinite amount of outcomes and inter-universal laws. Multiverse The multiverse (or meta-universe) is the hypothetical set of possible universes, including the universe in which we live. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are called "parallel universes", "other universes", or "alternative universes". The multiverse is contained by the Megaverse and it contains the Universe. Kiloverse The Kiloverse is a collection of multiple Hectoverses. ''' Hectoverse The Hectoverse is nearly unimaginable, because it contains many Icosaverses. Lcosaverses The Lcosaverse contains Decverses Decverses The Deciverse contains multiple Noniverses and Doechandro. Noniverses The Noniverse contains multiple Octiverses. Octiverses The Octiverse is a collection of multiple Septiverses. Septiverses The Septiverse contains multiple Sextiverses Sextiverses The Sextiverse contains multiple Quintiverses Quintiverses The Quintiverse contains multiple Quadriverses Quadriverses The '''Quadriverse is a collection of multiple Triverse and some (those who in the center of the Megaverse) who contain the aztecverse Triverse The Triverse is a collection of multiple Biverse. Biverse Biverse is a collection of Miverses. Miverses Miverse contains 1 million universes and it is inside the Biverse. This verse is weird because it is older than most of its parents! Extra information 6 Levels of consciousness(This can be related to The Seven Planes of Consciousness and Matter) Category:Verse Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Heaven